japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Pokemon Origins (Anime)
Pokemon Origins aka Pocket Monsters: The Origin is a Japanese anime television film based on Nintendo's Pokémon franchise. Unlike the ongoing television series, this special features the settings and characters from the original video games Pokémon Red and Blue, and is largely more faithful to the games' mechanics and designs. Like the television series, it was not owned by Media Factory (brand company of Kadokawa Corporation). Animation is handled by Production I.G, Xebec, and OLM, Inc., and the film is split into four parts, each directed by a different director from these studios. It was broadcast on TV Tokyo on October 2, 2013, ten days before the release of the X and Y video games, and began streaming internationally on Nintendo's Pokémon TV service from November 15, 2013 to December 2, 2013. The story follows a young boy named Red who begins a journey with his Pokémon partner, Charmander, as he seeks to capture all the known Pokémon in the Kanto region, and gradually evolves both his Pokémon, and his way of thinking about them. Plot Episodes *'4' Theme Songs :Opening * :Closing * Voice Cast :Japanese *Junko Takeuchi as Red *Takuya Eguchi as Green (Blue in the U.S) *Katsuji Mori as Professor Oak *Minoru Inaba as Mr. Fuji *Yui Ishikawa as Reina *Shinichiro Miki as Red's Charizard, Charmander, Charmeleon & Mega Charizard X *unknown as Red's Jolteo *Rikiya Koyama as Giovanni *Tomokazu Sugita as Brock *Tokuyoshi Kawashima as Lance *Satsuki Yukino as Red's Mom *unknown as Green's Squirtle *unknown as Green's Blastoise *unkonown as Red's Nidoran *unkonown as Red's Rattata *unknown as Red's Spearow *unknown as Red's Victreebel *unknown as Red's Kabutops *unknown as Red's Snorlax *unknown as Red's Hitmonlee *unknown as Red's Lapras *as Red's Scyther *as Red's Dodrio *as Red's Gengar *as Red's Articuno *as Red's Zapdos *as Red's Moltres *as Red's Mewtwo *as Mew *as Brock's Geodude *as Brock's Onix *as Cubone *as Marowak *as Giovanni's Nidoqueen *as Giovanni's Rhyhorn *as Giovanni's Rhydon *as Young Giovanni *as Giovanni's Charmander :English *Bryce Papenbrook as Red *Lucien Dodge as Green *Kyle Hebert as Professor Oak *Kirk Thornton as Mr. Fuji & Lance *Christine Marie Cabanos as Reina *Shinichiro Miki as Red's Charizard, Charmander, Charmeleon & Mega Charizard X *unknown as Red's Jolteon *Jamieson Price as Giovanni *Johnny Yong Bosch as Brock *Laura Post as Red's Mom *unknown as Blue's Squirtle *unknown as Blue's Blastoise *Cristina Valenzuela as Red's Nidoran *unknown as Red's Rattata *unknown as Red's Spearow *unknown as Red's Victreebel *Lucien Dodge as Red's Kabutops *unknown as Red's Snorlax *unknown as Red's Hitmonlee *unknown as Red's Lapras *as Red's Scyther *as Red's Dodrio *as Red's Gengar *as Red's Articuno *as Red's Zapdos *as Red's Moltres *as Red's Mewtwo *as Mew *as Brock's Geodude *as Brock's Onix *as Cubone *as Marowak *as Giovanni's Nidoqueen *as Giovanni's Rhyhorn *as Giovanni's Rhydon *as Young Giovanni *as Giovanni's Charmander Trivia *Although based on the first generation games, in episode 4 the generation II Pokémon Slowking can be seen on several Hall of Fame posters. *In episode 4, Jynx is pictured with her original black skin colouration. Since the international release of the generation II games in 2000, the species has been coloured purple due to complaints the character portrayed a racist stereotype with the black skin.